


tease,choke,smack,fuck

by cyrusbarrone



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, Legend (2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Teasing, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: "Alright, Ron?" he said, hands slipping into the pockets of his trousers, his hips pointing towards his man. Ronnie frowned, his pretty full lips opening and revealing his bottom row of teeth. His hand that held his cigar waved towards Teddy. He was a suspicious bastard if anything. "Where'a you been?"Teddy grinned, salacious. "I been and got you a surprise, ain't I?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and never finished it - it still could do with an ending but nonetheless I wanted to post it. The Legend tag is looking a little dry and there's always a need for something smut heavy. My friend wanted me to post this so this is for her.

The moment Teddy walked in the flat he could see Leslie sprawled all over Ron. The blond had his arse perched on the arm of Ronnie's armchair and a slim arm hanging around Ron's neck. Leslie was leant in, smirking mouth pressed against their boss' ear, murmuring to him. His fingers were tucked into the buttons of Ron's shirt like he were just teasin' and he weren't really gonna take it off. 

Teddy closed the door, and it slammed proper loud about the room. Once all eyes fell upon him, his confidence restored slightly and he swaggered towards the centre of the room. Ron's eyes focussed on him, squinting behind those big frames of his. Leslie was murmuring again and Teddy willed for him to catch a hint and fuck off. 

"Alright, Ron?" he said, hands slipping into the pockets of his trousers, his hips pointing towards his man. 

Ronnie frowned, his pretty full lips opening and revealing his bottom row of teeth. His hand that held his cigar waved towards Teddy. He was a suspicious bastard if anything. "Where'a you been?"

Teddy grinned, salacious. "I been and got you a surprise, ain't I?"

Seemed like he was losing interest in Leslie real quick; poor bastard, thought Teddy without care, he would always be second best to Ron's favourite. Teddy walked over to Ron, and took a seat on his lap, thigh sitting either side of Ron’s widened legs. Leslie was pushed away from his advances and Teddy grinned in Ron's face, eyebrows sharp and matching his arrogance.

"Y'wanna see?" he asked him, rolling his hips downwards. 

Ronnie dropped a hand onto Teddy's thigh, squeezed those thick fingers around the space halfway up. He'd left bruises there, nice thin purple ones which ached and stung but felt so good it got Teddy rutting. "Yeah," he said. "Do I look uninterested, Ted?"

Naturally Ron looked uninterested. Only lost the deep frown between his brows when he had his arm clamped around Teddy's throat and his wet pink mouth at Ted's equally pink face telling him what a fucking slut he was. Not like it weren't true.

"Course not, boss," Teddy assured, biting at his tongue when Ronnie dug his fingers into the meat of his thigh. Distinctly Teddy heard a door close; Leslie leaving. Wondered how long Leslie had been trying to get Ron’s dick in his arse. Probably ages, Leslie had sucked off Teddy once but it had been okay at best. Ted had come on his face, in his eye and sniggered when he’d complained.  
Teddy lifted on his knees, pushing his crotch against Ron's chest, hands on his shoulders. "Front pocket."

Huffing, Ronnie stuck his cigar between his lips and sunk his newly freed hand into the front pocket of Teddy's trousers. Teddy hummed, knocking the side of his head against Ron's gently as the contents of his pocket was revealed. A white pair of women’s underwear, the top was lined in lace as were the leg holes, and directly centre laid a tiny white bow.

"I did not know you fucked women," said Ron, smoke rolling around his poor confused face. Teddy wanted to kiss him. 

He took the panties away from Ronnie's hands and straightened them out, laid them across the crotch of his trousers in a hint. Ron's eyes lost their squint and Teddy grinned, dropping his face down so he could lick at the shell of Ronnie's ear. "Thought I could wear 'em," he grinned. "Wear 'em while you spanked me Ron, it'd make me so wet..."

Teddy pulled back from Ronnie so that he could gauge his reaction. Ron was up for most things; liked to humiliate Teddy and hurt him until it hurt to move and tears rolled down his grin stretched cheeks. He liked it when Teddy sometimes tucked his dick between his thighs, liked to pretend he was shagging a girl - Frances, mainly, Ron tried to see what Reggie saw in cunt and not in arse. He liked it when Teddy would whine and writhe and say how wet he was. Ronnie liked shit like that.

Still, Ron hated effeminate men. He didn’t like his boys too skinny and pretty looking. He liked them tough, that’s why Teddy was his favourite and not Leslie. Leslie was skinny and breakable and Teddy, before the Krays had picked him up, was a local tough. Slim, sure he was, but he was wiry with muscle.

"How long was you thinkin' this up?" He asked, smoke billowing around his face. Teddy pushed his hips down, didn't feel Ron's interest yet. Often weren't interested till Teddy was naked. He liked to look at the bruises he left, liked to palm at Teddy's dick with his hand.

Teddy unbuttoned a couple of his shirt buttons so that it hung open, save a few near the bottom. He liked when Ron ripped his shirt off; really, found the violence shining in his eyes when Ted weren't bared for him real hot. "Ain't been long, Ron," he promised, licking his lips and leaving his mouth open. Ronnie didn't like to kiss him much, preferred his cigar in his mouth. Didn't bother Teddy, really, got to kiss his Ron when he come home all beat and fucked up. "Thought you was gon think it was hot."

Ronnie frowned at him, and his bruised and ringed fingers lifted and in answer of Teddy's words, tore the rest of the buttons off. Still too much material, though, but his undershirt was pushed off, too.

"You gonna move off my lap?" asked Ron. His hands pushed at Teddy's thighs and he moved away, fingers still holding the lace underwear. "O'the bed then, you think we was gonna fuck there? Your arse on my dick ain't where it's getting hit."

Teddy laughed delightedly, and hightailed his arse to the bedroom. He unbuttoned his trousers and Ron stood in the door way - he took up the doorway, thick and wide and Teddy loved it, got real hot and wet looking at Ron and them thick arms which choked him real good and gagged him just as well- and watched. Teddy took off his trousers and laid them on the chair, palmed a hand on his dick before taking off his Y-fronts. Then he looked at the lace in his hands and beamed, and put them on.  
They felt different from what he was expecting. He expected to feel like a girl, a slut who pulled their underwear to the side to make room for dick. Teddy didn't feel much different; felt like he was wearing lace and felt like his dick was gonna push out the top but he didn't feel much different. Still felt like he wanted Ron behind him and smacking him. 

Some people Teddy had fucked would hit him with a paddle; they left funny shaped bruises but did the job and some people would smack him with a hard covered book. But Ron smacked him with his hand, felt something personal that did, being marked with the metal cinch of his rings. Felt good when he'd rut his wet cock against the bed and Ron would beat on him harder as punishment; squeeze a thick fist around his dick to stop him all while beating and smoking. 

Teddy sat back against the pillows while Ronnie watched. Ronnie had at least lost his suit jacket and Teddy could see solidness of his strong stomach that pressed against his shirt. He could see the sleeves were tighter around his biceps and Teddy was left wondering why anyone would wanna fuck something small and dainty when Ron Kray could destroy them. Suppose he was thankful that his only competition was Leslie (Ron fucked other boys but it weren’t the same. Lot of the time Teddy liked to watch Ronnie fuck his boys, and in the end they didn’t get him in the same way that Teddy did).Leslie wasn’t proper competition; weren't like he ever took Ronnie's fists as well as Teddy could. Teddy was Ron's favourite. 

"Roll over," said Ronnie. He tilted his head as Teddy rolled over like he was Ron's obedient bitch. "Do them bruises hurt?"

Teddy knew the ones he meant. The thin ones that ran on the back of his thighs; they hurt, sure, but Ronnie didn't wanna hear that. “They aint hurting no more, Ron,” said Teddy, pushing his face up into the pillow, biting at it. Put a face to the name of pillow biter did Teddy. He pushed up onto his knees and shook his lace covered arse at Ronnie, supposed he looked real hot; arse like a peach.

“Then I wasn’t hitting hard enough,” said Ron and Teddy listened as he walked closer and his knees hit the bed. It squeaked at the impact; god they made a fucking racket when they shagged. Bed springs screeching; Teddy moaning like a fucking whore and Ron shouting at him, calling him a slag. Ronnie would’a lost the flat if he weren’t a Kray. The landlord still had a puffy nose from when he’d come complained about the orgies.

Teddy pushed his forehead into the pillow case and blinked, felt Ronnie walking on his knees up the bed. He were still wearing his trousers when he pushed his hips up against Teddy’s pretty lace covered arse. It felt odd, Ronnie’s clothed dick against him when he were dressed like this. He ground back, stupidly, wanting more. 

Teddy glanced backwards, wondering what the hold-up was. He didn't care if Ronnie wanted to hit him harder, he wasn't gonna complain, just wanted him to smack him already. Hell, he'd even keen into the pillow and wiggle his arse about for him and make a show about it so he'd get in enough trouble that Ron would drag him over his knee and hit him until his rings cut his skin. 

"C'mon Ron," Teddy whined, pushing himself up onto his knees and rubbing his hands over his thighs. "Don't I look lovely enough for you?"

Ronnie moved then, kicked off his nice gleaming shoes and unbuttoned some of his shirt buttons. His eyes squinted more between his glasses, taking insult at being pushed around by one of his boys when he were in charge. Teddy liked to rile him up; perhaps that was why people called him Mad. Most people didn't wanna get on Ronnie Kray's bad side. 

He didn't speak though, he got up on the bed, solid on his knees and he hooked an arm around the front of Teddy's neck and the other round his hips. Teddy grinned wide and feral, chucking his head back against Ron's shoulder. Ronnie's lips curled up around his cigar, and smoke billowed thick and stinging into Teddy's face but he didn't flinch. "You are a very stupid boy," said Ron, garbled. "Do anything t'be fucked wouldn' you, you little slut?"

Teddy practically purred, flexible as a cat, he curved his back and rolled his hips back into Ronnie's. It was true after all and he was real smug when he felt the outline of Ronnie's dick through his trousers and through the lace of the panties he were worried Ron would hate.

"Just you Ron," he hummed, leaning an arm back and grabbing at Ronnie's arse and yanking him forward. His cock fitted snugly between his arse cheeks and Teddy whined happily, not against rutting like a bitch in heat till he came. He liked the idea of ruining the pretty white panties with his come.

The arm around Teddy's throat tightened deliciously and he bared his teeth in a grin as he felt his throat constrict and air became less available. 

"Don’t lie to me Ted, you fuck all of my boys," said Ron, the bulge of his muscles pressed tightly into his throat. Teddy thought he must have looked a real pretty pink colour. Wondered if he matched the colour Ron's dick went when he was hard and Teddy were sucking at the tip. "I was watching."

It was true. “You was watching,” Teddy agreed, grinding his hips a little, pushing his arse against Ron’s dick.

Ronnie huffed and tightened the hold that he had on Teddy’s throat. It felt good for a while, the way his breaths were exaggerated and his head felt heavy on Ron’s shoulder. He only thumped a hand against Ronnie's thigh when his vision blotted. Teddy was released. He dropped forwards, face hitting into the pillow and throat fluttering and raw as he gasped. Probably looked pathetic, arse high up and skin flushed red. 

Ronnie's hands found his hips and pushed him forward and he flattened on the bed with his face buried into the pillow, mouth open and wet on the material. He bit down on it, wiggled about a little so his dick weren't as crushed under his weight. He were still hard, wet against his panties.

Ron knelt on one side of him, the tailored material of his suit itchy where it pressed against Teddy's thigh. His thighs were pushed apart about an inch before the first hit went down.

Teddy keened forwards at the first smack. Was how it always was, getting used to the first hit and basing them all off that single one for pain. Teddy had a feeling Ronnie was aware how he did it and hit gradually harder to mess up his system; seemed like something Ron would do, probably didn't like the idea that Teddy could deal with the pain. 

Then came a second smack and then another and Teddy was flinching by the tenth one, chewing his bottom lip like it were a steak and scrunching his eyes up like he was crying. He was, a little, he could feel his eyes were hot with tears and it was embarrassing, often he was fine for the first smacks; he liked the stinging of Ron's expensive rings - it were real nice looking at the rings the next day and seeing them all tinged up with his blood. But he was still sore and smacked up from the other night and when he would normally start breathing shallow and wriggling uncomfortable he was crying and gasping and flinching away like a fucking pussy. Probably not unlike Leslie, he thought resentfully when he tasted salt on his lips.

"Takin' it good, Ted," Ronnie praised, shockingly. Teddy let out a sob and he felt like he was bleeding and his breath came out in gasps. Ron kept at it a while, till Teddy was sure he was ugly from crying and snot before he were gently rolled over onto his back. He felt like a spread legged whore as Ronnie looked him over and he rubbed his hand over his face to get the hot tears off his cheeks. "You look good."  
Ted felt like laughing.

It hurt more lying on his back, but he didn't say anything just blinked the tears out of his eyes and lifted up his legs, letting them hang back against his stomach so there was no more pressure on the new cuts and bruises on his arse.

Ronnie was still in his suit, and Teddy wanted him to take it off. He liked seeing his bulk without the suit, liked seeing how thick Ronnie was and imagining how it would feel if Ron sat on his chest and forced his cock into his mouth. He liked imagining that. Teddy grinned widely at Ron, recovery time had to be quick with Ron Kray, he chucked his arm up around his neck and pulled himself up, carefully straddling his thighs and tipping his hips to push his crotch against his stomach. 

"Lemme a toke," Teddy mumbled, nicking his cigar and sticking it between his teeth. Ron didn't look all impressed, his eyebrows drew together but Ted weren't bothered, let the smoke settle in his mouth before it rolled out over Ronnie's face. Ron's hands grabbed real tight at his arse and yanked him against his stomach and, tumbling a little, Teddy moaned around the cigar.

Teddy felt like he weighed nothing when Ronnie chucked him back on the bed and split his thighs real wide. Ron nicked back his cigar and thick dark smoke rolled around them before Ronnie frowned deep and pretty in concentration and pushed his panties aside. Ron looked real pleased with himself when he moved his panties and stroked Teddy's drooling dick.

Teddy whined, rolled his hips upwards into Ronnie's fist. Ron was watching his hand as it rubbed Ted's dick. Teddy liked how he looked, all thick and all concentrated on him. But he wanted more and he lazily swung his leg; hitting it against Ronnie's arm and cackling when Ron dropped his dick and grabbed his ankle. "You gonna piss about or you gonna fuck me?"

Ron pushed his ankle into the bed, used that thick hand to continue to palm at Teddy's dick. Rough, like always, but Teddy was squirming, precome gathering at the head. 

"Little cockslut wants to be fucked," Ronnie murmured, still rubbing at Teddy's dick. His own was tenting the front of his trousers, thick and glorious and Teddy squirmed, whined like the little bitch he was and he fucking reached for it. He'd be happy to just blow him, gag himself, increase the ache in his throat. Anything.

Smoke gathered again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think ! <3 
> 
> I can also be found at lukasndphiilip.tumblr.com


End file.
